


Six Seeds

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: RVP Month [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Matt is a big softie, Matthew is a tease, RVP Month, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, and also dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 06: Mythology<br/>"You have got to stop doing this," Matt half groaned as Matthew muzzled his neck, nipping at the skin there enough to bring a bruise to the deathly pale skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Seeds

"You have got to stop doing this," Matt half groaned as Matthew muzzled his neck, nipping at the skin there enough to bring a bruise to the deathly pale skin.  
"You have got to stop doing this," Matthew echoed, pulling back to fix Matt with a reproachful glare who raised his hands in surrender before pulling Matthew closer and reclaiming his lips desperately. Matt's hands were carefully unwound from the golden waves and Matthew grinned cheekily, winking before deliberately pushing Matt's hands into the curling metal of the throne. With a slightly mocking sigh he looped his fingers through the coils and kept them there as Matthew slowly and deliberately reached up to pull the tie out of his hair, delighting in the silent intake of breath as Matt's eyes fixated on the sight and Matthew leant down to brush his nose against the others, shoulders shaking in a silent giggle at the glare he received before kissing Matt, gently pushing his hands against the strong sculpted chest as Matt arched against him in a wordless plea.  
"Please?" Matt whispered, eyes wide and begging as he complied with his boyfriends wishes to not move.  
"Please?" Matthew echoed, whispering into his ear and feeling the full body shudder that ran up him before kissing him roughly, nipping at Matt's bottom lip hard enough to draw a bead of black blood to the surface before drawing away to Matt's anguished groan.  
"My Lord?"  
"My Lord?"  
Matthew clapped his hands over his mouth, a look of anguish crossing over his face as reflexive tremors thundered through his former before he was enveloped in Matt's arms, raven feather cloak enveloping them both and disguising the cursed nymphs form.  
"What?" He thundered, lilac eyes flashing red dangerously as the ghost crept closer, stomach pressed to the rocky ground and eyes shut tight against the Lord of the Dead's anger.  
"What?" Matthew quietly whispered, words nothing more than a brush against Matt's chest as he felt the unmistakeably press of warm fingers against his chest, carefully prising each button out of its resting place with teasing scratches.  
"My Lord, it's the God of Summer. He's looking for his son."  
"My Lord, it's the God of Summer. He's looking for his son," Matthew mumbled, tone changing from teasing to worried as he glanced to at Matt from his position crouched over on his thighs and gaze travelling up the now bare chest.  
"And what makes him think that he can come in here? Demanding answers from Death?" Matt growled, letting the darkness infused his voice and taking a twisted pleasure in both the way that the ghost pressed himself further into the floor and the way that Matthew shuddered against him.  
"The fact that 'e is my son," Francis snarled, violently slamming the door open and causing piercing bright sunlight to spill into the shadowed room, creating a symphony of screams and howls to echo across the realm.  
Matt didn't register Matthew frightened echos as the smaller curled into him as his father strode to the middle of the throne room, plants beginning to sprout underneath his feet to twine around them in a mockery of Matt's own coiling tattoos.  
"And what gives you the right to be here Summer God?" Matt purred, slipping one hand underneath the coat in order to run a soothing hand up Matthew's trembling back as he leaned forward, silently calling a sword to his free hand.  
"My son is mine, mortal," Francis hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as he scanned the room, looking for any hint if Matthew as the young man let out a silent squeak and pushed himself closer to Matt's comforting half-embrace.  
Matt said nothing, noticing the beads of perspiration that were beginning to gather on Francis' brow and a predatory smile slid onto his features and he settled back into the throne to wait.  
"Bastard," Francis gasped out, face pale as he trembled violently before turning on his heel and stalking out of the Kingdom, movements eeirely graceful.  
Matt waited for a few long heartbeats before he slowly nudged back the cloak allowing Matthew to peek out. He carefully stroked the nymphs cheek and Matthew gently pressed his face against it in a manner reminiscing of a cat before he leant up to press a gentle kiss to Matt's cheek, still trembling violently.  
"I wish you could stay with me," Matt whispered, smoothing back Matthew's hair, kissing his forehead softly as he felt his own words being echoed back at him against his chest. They remained like that for a few heartbeats before Matthew began to wriggle in excitement, pushing at Matt's arms until the older released him. The nymph jumped down and beckoned for Matt, clapping his hands in excitement.  
"Follow you?" Matt quieried, pushing himself and striding towards Matthew, only slowly down briefly to look down at his bare chest in amazement over the missing article of clothing before sloping his hand into Matthew's as the other chirped, "Follow you!" pulling Matt through the labyrinth of tunnels until they reached a semi open glade where a lone fruit tree stood proudly.  
Matt slowed to a stop, gaze flickering in between the tree and Matthew.  
"I don't understand," Matt said slowly, trying desperately to ignore the growing sense of dread in his gut, "You known you can't eat anything while you're here. It'll kill you."  
Matthew echoed along with his words, before vehemently shaking his head as, "Kill you," came forth. Balancing on his tiptoes he tried in vain to reach for a pomegranate above his head, fingertips brushing the red skin before Matt reached up and radio plucked the elusive neuritis, depositing it safely in Matthew's hands before clasping his own trembling hands in front of him. A quick scrabble of sharp nails later and six seeds were sitting in Matthew's palm, ruby red bright against the pale skin.  
"Six seeds for six months of your life," Matt breathed, Matthew echoing his words along with him. With a deep kiss and a mouthed 'Love you' the seeds were placed into Matthew's mouth and swallowed, condemning him to six months in the Kingdom of the Dead and the eternal love of its king.


End file.
